I Will Survive
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: Alex knows Addison is more than a one night thing, how will the others react when they see her in the house? Set before Desire. Addison and Alex love story and the other characters reactions. Addie/Izzie, Addie/Callie, Addie/Derek/Meredith friendships.
1. In which there are reactions

**Chapter One- In which there are reactions:**

**Okay, so George, Alex, Izzie, Meredith and Derek live in Meredith's house. George is thinking about moving in with Callie. Meredith and Derek are together and happy! (Yay!)  
**

He combed his hands through her perfect, fiery red hair.

This isn't what they did. This wasn't what he had meant to do.

Alex Karev wasn't the sort of guy who fell in love; he took a woman out on a date, then they had sex and he never called again. That was how it had worked for years, how he had planned it to work for a very long time.

"Alex…" She moaned softly, digging her fingernails into his bare chest.

This wasn't just sex. He had tried to convince himself it was, but he couldn't. As he held her in his arms, as she whispered his name and smiled at him; looking at him with her stunning blue eyes. He couldn't say she was just a one night stand, because she was so much more.

"Alex. I…" She bit her lip as his fingers found their way around the inside of her thighs.

She had stopped calling him Karev; as soon as his lips had hit hers she had stopped calling him by his last name.

He moved his mouth down her body; making sure to cover every part of her skin with gentle kisses; she lay underneath him, breathing heavily.

Once she hit the bed, she had forgotten all about her problems with Derek and Mark, she didn't mind that the Chief had decided against giving her his job, and she no longer cared that she was having sex with the twelve-year old Alex Karev in Meredith Grey's house full of horny teens.

Alex removed his fingers and as she caught her breath, he smiled his cocky grin that always drove her crazy. "Addie, are you sure you-"

"Oh, for God's sake Karev!" He frowned at the use of his surname. "Two things. One, stop teasing me." She then used all of her strength to flip them over so she was straddling him. "And two. Don't _ever _call me Addie again."

He chuckled. "Sorry…" He overpowered her and rolled her onto her back again. "Addie."

/

_Bang!_

"Ow."

_Crash!_

"Ow!"

_Smash!_

"Ow… Ow. Shit."

"Addison what the hell?" Alex rubbed his eyes and turned on the lamp, the sight before him sent him into a small fit of laughter.

"Shut up!" Addison threw one of his shoes at him but he caught it easily. She was lying on the floor; covered in a tangled sheet, objects had been knocked over in her attempt to get out of the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He grinned.

"To take a shower."

"It's like four in the morning." Alex chuckled, looking at the clock.

"I want to leave before _they_ wake up; they can't see me here, Alex!" She panicked at the thought of Grey, Stevens and O'Malley finding her in their house… In only a sheet.

"Can I come with you?" He asked.

She shook her head. "You'll slow me down."

He laughed but got out of the bed. "If they see you, they see you." Alex picked her off the floor and pulled the sheet with them. "I'm taking a shower with you."

/

"It's five-thirty!" Addison huffed. "Dammit, Karev, they're all up!"

"So I'm Karev again?" He frowned from he spot on the floor by the locked door.

"No… I'm sorry, habit." She apologised from where she was perched on the side of the bath.

"I say we just go down there. They probably know I had someone here last night anyway." His eyes darkened and she smiled happily.

The smile faded quickly though. "Derek will tease me."

"He's with Mer, he can't judge you." Alex reminded her.

She sighed. "Okay, fine. I'll go down with you, chuck me a shirt." She switched her towel for one of his t-shirts.

"Panties." She frowned, before moving Alex and running quickly into his room in search for underwear.

/

"Morning Alex." Izzie Stevens smiled.

"Hey." He replied.

"Oh-uh. Dr Montgomery. Uh-Hi." Izzie's eyes widened at the sight of her boss, who was standing timidly behind him.

"Hello Stevens." Addison greeted, trying to look comfy as Alex pulled out a chair for her.

"What-uh- are you doing here?"

"She's with me." Alex said, as if that explained everything.

"Seriously? Like _with _you?"

"Iz…" Alex warned. "Leave her alone."

"Sorry."

Alex nodded thankfully. "Juice?" He asked Addison and got down two glasses.

There was a sudden chorus of. 'Addison's' and 'Dr Montgomery's' from the doorway, Addison turned to see George, Meredith and Derek all standing there.

"Hi." She half-waved to them all.

"Pancakes?" Alex offered, ignoring his gawking friends and only paying attention to Addison and her breakfast.

She nodded. "Thanks, Alex."

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, his eyes wider than Izzie's were. "I mean at this time in the morning… Why… Why would you visit at five in the morning. That's a bit early, Addison." He started to stutter. "And why are you wearing Karev's shirt?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Idiot."

"Derek, you rambling." Meredith nudged her boyfriend lightly.

"She spent the night." Alex told them all.

"Okay." Derek nodded, he pretended not to care and sat at the table.

"Great…" George blushed.

"Yay." Izzie said in her slightly sarcastic Izzie tone.

"That's nice." Meredith agreed and sat next to Derek.

Addison scraped her fork around the pancakes and listened to the group as they tried to whisper.

"Are they together?" Meredith questioned.

"No…. They can't be. McHot and _Alex_?" George whispered nervously.

"It's sort of cute." Izzie shrugged.

"_Cute_?" Derek interjected. "The woman I heard upstairs with Karev last night was… Addison?"

"I think it's time for work!" Alex said extremely loudly, they all left the room to hurridly get into the car.

"Clothes." Addison frowned. "I have a lack of clean clothes."

"You can borrow something of Mer's or Izzie's to wear to the hospital."

"Alex." She sighed. "Did you see the looks?"

"What looks?"

"The judgemental looks, the looks that they shared with each other. They hate me."

"They don't hate you." He embraced her.

"I feel like an animal at the zoo. I am a zoo animal!"

"Addison!" He calmed her. "Go take any of their clothes… They do no hate you!"

"Fine." She mumbled and just then she knew, today was going to be hell. "Zoo Animal..."

**Should I continue?**


	2. In which there is a bet

**Chapter Two- In which there is a bet :**

Addison changed from Izzie's clothes and into her navy blue scrubs and lab coat.

"Addison?" A male voice came from around the corner. "Addie?"

"Mark?" She called back, taking a random guess between him or Derek.

Mark Sloan came into the locker room. "Hey."

"Hi."

They stood in a second of silence.

"Is it true?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" She blinked, he just laughed.

"Come on, you know what I'm on about Addie. You and Karev. Is it true?" When she didn't respond he laughed again. "I'm not going to yell, or punch him… Yet. I just want to know."

She nodded. "Yes. It's true."

"Are you happy? With him, does he make you happy?"

She nodded again, "He makes me more happy then I ever thought I'd be."

Mark didn't respond and Addison didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing.

"Okay." He said slowly, processing the idea of her and Alex Karev.

Mark's pager went off. "911. I have to go. I'll see you later!" He ran out the room quickly, not giving Addison the chance to reply.

/

"It's just weird, y'know." Derek told Meredith. "Addison and Karev…"

"If he makes her happy." Meredith shrugged.

"Yeah, but what's going to happen now? Is she officially his girlfriend? Are they telling everyone? Does the Chief know, does _Bailey _know? Is she going to live in the house, with him and us?"

"Whoa, Derek!" Meredith waved her hands in front of his face. "Don't go all warp speed on me!"

"This will blow over right?" Mark's voice came from behind them and they turned in their chairs at the nurses station. "Addison will get bored and move on."

"I'm not so sure." Izzie joined in, she had an apple juice box in her hand. "Didn't you see the way he was looking at her this morning? Making her breakfast, only caring about her; he didn't even offer me a pancake…"

"He never offers me pancakes." George whined as he and Callie appeared at the station with their lunch trays.

"Grow a pair, Bambi." Cristina added as she came from looking at her charts.

"Does Alex even make pancakes normally?" Meredith frowned.

"No… He never does. He eats the cereal straight out the box. Never nice food." Izzie moaned.

"Maybe Addison should stick around. Might mean more good, decent food." George said hopefully, Callie hit his arm lightly. "Hey!" She started. "She's our… Well, my friend. And the rest of you should want her around because she is nice, kind and makes Karev happy. Not because of the delicious, scrummy food you all get!" She whacked George, Meredith, Cristina, Izzie and Derek on the head.

"I might start coming over if there's free breakfast." Mark grinned and Izzie rolled her eyes.

Callie sighed. "The point is. Mark and Derek, you know her so well, you know how nice she is! I think you all should give her a chance."

Meredith and George nodded in agreement. "Sure."

"Fine, seeing as he totally loves her, this could be interesting…" Izzie grinned her 'This- going- to- end- in- a- big- white- wedding- followed- by- babies' grin.

"_Loves her_ ?" Derek repeated. "Stevens, Karev does not love Addie."

"Oh he totally does." She folded her arms.

"Care to make this interesting?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I bet a fifty dollars that Alex tells Addison he loves her by this time next week." Izzie gambled.

"Next week?" Mark's eyes widened.

"I believe in them." She smiled in a kind Izzie sort of way. "At first, I was totally freaked out, I mean she's McHot, or what ever George and Alex used to call her, now though, they've gone all McSerious…"

"Fine, you're on." Derek and Izzie shook hands.

"I'm with Izzie." Meredith said, "Sorry Derek." She sent sad eyes at her boyfriend.

"I'm with Derek." Mark supported.

"Thanks man." Derek said and the two men folded their arms and nodded their heads in sync.

"I'm with Izzie." Callie and George said at the same time.

They all looked at Cristina. "Evil spawn is made of stone, he'll never say it. I'm with the two hardy boys over there."

Meredith, Izzie, Callie and George all rolled her eyes. "We believe in them." Izzie said cheerfully.

Cristina made a gagging noise with her finger and mouth.

Derek and Izzie's pagers both went off. "We got to go." They both ran off in the same direction.

"See you later guys. Started saving your money you two." Meredith pointed at Mark and Cristina before she left the conversation.

/

"Crash cart, he's coding!" Derek yelled at Nurse Olivia. She and Izzie came rushing back in with the equipment.

"Clear." Derek called and slammed the paddles onto the patient's chest.

"Clear." He said again. "Nothing, charge to two hundred." He sighed when there was still nothing.

"You need a distraction, think of something else." Izzie told him.

"Clear!" He said again. "I can't, Stevens, the only two things in my head right now are this man and my ex-wife in bed with Alex Karev… Clear!"

Izzie charged the paddles. "I think it's amazing that they've both found each other… I mean Evil Spawn and Satan. What a match."

/

"Addison?" Alex came through the door.

"Here!" She smiled back, walking to meet him, in her cap and ready for surgery. "Is the OR prepped and ready?" She asked Alex, he nodded.

"Good-uh-work, on the whole-uh-baby healing thing today, Dr Karev…" Addison looked around to check for people before pulling him closer to her.

"I've missed you." She whispered into his lips.

He laughed. "I'm on your service all the time."

"I know, but that's Dr Karev… I miss _Alex_." She stood up on her tip-toes to give him a more passionate kiss.

Addison and Alex were both to busy pressed against the OR sinks to notice…

"Montgomery, what the _hell _do you think you're doing to my intern?"

…Bailey.

**So what do you think?**

**Up next: Bailey goes a bit crazy… **


	3. In which Bailey and the Chief go crazy

**Chapter Three: In which Bailey and the Chief go crazy-**

"You better have a good explanation, Addison." Bailey folded her arms and gave them both a glare that lived up to her nickname of 'The Nazi'.

"Listen, Dr Bailey… I…" Alex let go of Addison and took a step closer to Bailey but she held a hand out to stop him.

"You keep away from me, you! You and your Addison-touching-doctoring-manwhore hands can stay over there. In that corner!" She pointed to one corner of the scrub room.

"Miranda…" Addison started.

"You." She wagged a finger out at Addison, who took a step back. "Can go in that corner." She gestured to the other side of the room.

"I'm your boss, you can't do that!"

But Bailey's glare got Addison backing into the corner with caution.

"Now, the both of you idiots are going to listen to me. I thought you two were the sensible ones! Grey and Yang were meant to be the stupid girls who- _Addison,_ stop making goo-goo eyes at him!"

Addison looked down at the floor. "Sorry." She mumbled.. "Mom." She added quietly, Alex heard her and tried to stifle a laugh as Bailey put her hands on her hips. "I should tell the Chief."

"No!" Addison yelled suddenly. "No, you can't tell Richard, let me tell him. He'll totally freak out and try to strangle Alex other-wise."

Alex grinned. "Great. The problem with dating the Chief's favourite."

"I ain't done talking." Bailey told them. "So shut it."

The two doctors stood in separate corners of the room while listening to Bailey ranting on and on.

/

"Dude, did you see that? She totally went all McBitch on our asses." Addison chuckled as she and Alex watched Bailey stride away in an angry mood.

Alex laughed. "Since when do you say, dude… Or McBitch…"

She giggled. " I have to stop, you twelve year olds are influencing me!"

They were still alone in the OR scrub room. "A kiss before surgery?" Alex asked hopefully.

She smiled and kissed his lips lightly before grinning and almost skipping into the OR.

/

"Addison and Karev?" Bailey asked Derek, who was sitting at the Nurse's station.

"I know. I can't believe it took you so long to find out, you normally know everything." He half-smiled at her.

She went into one of her 'seeing the bigger picture' modes. "Do you reckon there's more going on then just on-call room sex?"

"You're talking about sex… With me? _You…"_

"Just shut up and answer the damn question." She told him, still looking for the bigger picture, she was still trying to find out the real reason for her intern and her friend.

"I really don't know." Derek replied. "Stevens has a bet that he'll say he loves her by the end of the week."

"What? Really?"

"I said she was wrong…" He said.

"I don't know." Bailey started to smile. "Stevens isn't normally wrong about this sort of thing."

"You can't be serious." Derek said in shock.

Bailey shrugged. "You never know."

/

"You two, my office now!"

The door slammed shut. "Dammit." Addison tilted her head back and sighed. She swung her legs so she was no longer straddling Alex.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, stroking her hair as she lent her head on his chest. " I know you wanted to tell him yourself."

"It's fine, let's go." Addison rebuttoned the top of her blouse and smoothed out her hair. She took Alex's hand as they left the on-call room.

"You're okay with this?" He looked at their hands.

"Everyone already knows. So, why the hell not." She smiled as they got into the elevator.

/

"I can't believe you would both be so stupid. Sex in my on-call room. All of you are just a bunch of horny teenagers. Stupid, stupid, stupid…."

"Richard!" Addison stopped his rant.

"Would you care to explain, Addison?" Richard folded his arms and glared at the both of them, trying to stay calm.

"Uh-well, you see Richard…." Addison started.

"It's not just sex!" Alex blurted out and the other two doctors turned to look at him, Addison's eyes were wide and Richard looked confused. "What did you say Karev?"

"I really like her, Chief. I just want you to know… It's not just sex. I mean we have se-"

"Karev!" The Chief held up his hand to stop Alex. " I don't need to know the details."

"Right, sorry." Alex apologised.

"Addison, is this how you feel as well?" Richard queried.

Addison nodded "Yes. I really do like him, Richard. It's not some meaningless affair, I really like Alex." Alex looked at her and smiled. Ever since this morning in Meredith's house, the two have thought that, maybe, they really were more than just sex; this was the first time they were saying it to each other.

"Right." The Chief nodded. "You not favouring him in anyway, with surgery?"

Addison shook her head. "Not at all."

"Good." The Chief took in the information they'd just told him and sighed. "Well as long as your happy Addison." They turned to leave. "And Karev. If you _ever _hurt her… Derek, Mark and I will be there."

Alex nodded. "Yes sir."

/

"Why did no-one tell me about Karev and Addison?" The Chief asked as he came up to the Nurse's station where Meredith, Derek, Bailey and Izzie all were.

Izzie looked up from her chart. "You didn't know?"

"I only found out just now." Bailey told him, still a bit touchy on the subject of the two doctors.

" Don't you think it's great?" Izzie frowned at both of her bosses, why were they all so angry and confused about it?

"Great isn't really the word I'd use. Addison used to hate him." Richard said, remembering all the complaints about Alex Karev.

"There won't be anymore complaints, I think." Derek smirked.

Bailey and The Chief stood there for a while, Richard was looking particularly thoughtful, while Bailey was still trying to see the bigger picture.

"Miranda, what are you trying to see?" Derek frowned at her.

"The bigger picture. Why and how those two fell in… What ever they're in."

"We have a bet." Izzie told her. She then explained to Bailey and the Chief about the gamble they all had.

"I'm with Derek." Miranda told them. "Karev and Addison… It's just, not like that."

"You didn't see them this morning." Izzie said, annoyed that Bailey didn't believe in the two co-workers.

"I'm with Stevens, I'd like to believe that there is more to their relationship than meets the eye. Plus, they told me it wasn't just sex." He turned and left at that.

"I might change my mind." Bailey said.

Izzie shook her head. "Nope, you can't. That'll be fifty dollars at the end of the week, Doctor Bailey." She grinned and left before her boss could say anything against it.

This was going to make her a millionaire.


	4. In which plans are made

**Chapter Four- In Which there are plans made :**

"Alex!" Meredith Grey called, Alex finished sewing Mrs Kelly's wound and turned around to greet his friend.

"Hey." He smiled at her, "What's up?"

"Okay… Uh, Izzie has this… thing." She began, not sure how to put Izzie's words.

"What is it, Mer?" Alex frowned, "Does Izzie not like Addison?"

"No!" Meredith said quickly, "No, it's not that. Izzie wants to know whether Addison wants to… Have dinner with us tonight, if she's not on-call, of course. I mean she doesn't have to, but if she wants she ca-"

"Meredith!" Alex stopped her, "You're rambling."

"Sorry." She apologised. "Will you ask her though? Izzie really wants her to come."

"What about you, and George?" He questioned.

Meredith remembered that she and George were on Izzie's side of the bet. "We want her to come to, Callie will be there, and Derek."

Meredith knew that Callie was coming over to help the three doctors as they all knew Derek would be watching their every move.

"Okay, sure. I'll ask her." Alex smiled and Meredith grinned back before walking away; Alex left Mrs Kelly and went to find Addison.

/

"He's gone to ask her." Meredith smiled as she approached the Nurses station.

Izzie and Callie both smiled. "Ohh, this is so great!" Izzie said excitedly.

"We have to be careful. Derek will consider us helping them cheating!" Callie warned.

Izzie looked thoughtful. "Meredith can distract him, right Mer?"

Meredith nodded. "Sure, I'll do what I do best."

"Drink Tequila?" Callie joked and Meredith stuck her tongue out before leaving the two girls.

"So…" Izzie started.

"It's nice." Callie smiled, Izzie looked confused. "Addie and Karev. I didn't think it would work when they first started… Doing it."

"You knew?" Izzie's eyes widened.

"Addison tells me everything." The Ortho doctor smiled widely.

"We can use that to our advantage!" Izzie smiled. "Use you powers as best friend for good!"

Callie nodded. "Good idea."

They stood there in silence, they had pushed their differences aside for the past few days, but the tension was still there, the fights over George were still there. The best friend and the wife, both quarrelling.

"This must make George's life hell." Callie said suddenly, causing Izzie to jump slightly.

She nodded. "I don't want to fight with you Callie." Izzie's pager went off. "I have to go. We'll talk later."

Callie smiled. "I'll see you tonight."

"Sure."

/

"Addison?"

"Alex?"

"Addison?"

"Alex?"

"Addison…?"

"… Okay stop now!" Addison giggled, coming around the corner from the showers and into the locker room. Alex paused as she emerged in a towel.

"Stop staring Karev." She teased. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

"You're cruel." He chuckled, bringing her into a kiss.

She laughed against his lips. "Did you need something?" She asked when they broke apart.

"Yeah, uh- Izzie and Meredith were wondering…" He started, she began to look worried, what could Izzie and Meredith Grey want?

"What do you say?"

"What?" She had totally missed what he had asked her.

"Do you want to come over tonight? Izzie's cooking is amazing, it's better than mine, or the stuff you have in the restaurant."

Addison pondered, then she said. "Your cooking is good."

"Not as good as Izzie's." He responded.

She sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"Not if you want to stay alive. Izzie will kill you if you don't come." Alex laughed.

She smiled and then sighed again. "Okay, fine I'll go."

Alex made an jump and punched his fist in the air, before bringing Addison in for another kiss. "Thank you."

"I'll meet you there, I'm not going to dinner with them in my scrubs." She told him.

He smiled, "You're beautiful in whatever you wear."

"You're such a suck-up, Karev." She joked.

"A suck-up that only tells the truth." He told her, before kissing her cheek and leaving her alone to get changed.

/

"Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know, I've been invited to Meredith Grey's house for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm going too." Callie told her friend, who walked up to her from her space at the Nurses station.

Addison nodded slowly. "They all hate me, that's what this is. Stevens and Grey are going to humiliate me at dinner. And Derek will laugh."

Callie shook her head. "No, I overheard Meredith and Izzie talking, they actually like you." This was Callie using her best friend powers for good.

Addison raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Grey was going on about how you make Karev happy. And Izzie was all 'Dude, seriously, he's all McJoyful near her.' it was quite interesting to listen to." Callie told Addison, this was a lie. But it was Izzie and Meredith's idea to tell Addison this, and the two girls did sort of like Addison.

Addison scoffed.

"So, we're going tonight and you're going to wear something sexy, make Alex all 'Addison, you are the light of my life' and Derek all McSorry for being such a McAss." Callie grinned.

"Did you just McName Derek?" Addison giggled. "You've been spending way to much time with the help."

"Whatever, just be there on time." Callie rolled her eyes and left Addison to ponder what she'd just said, because even though they'd been joking; Callie knew Addie would think about what Meredith and Izzie had 'said'…

/

Izzie smiled as Callie left Addison standing by the Nurse's station. She had been hiding behind the counter, while George and Meredith were peering around the corner of the wall. Meredith smiled as Izzie went to join her two friends. "I really think we should bring the bet up to a hundred." Izzie grinned, Meredith and George's smiles were as large as hers.

/

Addison sighed. She was standing outside of Meredith Grey's house of horny teens and she had no idea why.

'Because you're an idiot who really likes one of those horny teens.' She told herself.

She took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Alex opened it straight away.

"Hey, come on in."

**It's been ages! I'm really sorry because there isn't actually a good reason… But I really want to get writing the next chapter and this one wasn't very interesting. (I don't think anyway.) I really want to thank everyone for all the lovely reviews and PMs I've been getting; it's so awesome to come home on a bad day and read them : ) I tend to write faster when I get lots of reviews (Hint hint….) : )**


End file.
